


mean

by yunh0



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Crying, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Multi, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Throat Fucking, bottom hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: Jinhwan and Jiwon put their heads together after Hanbin is harsh at dance practice.*short*





	mean

“That’s not the fucking step!” Hanbin yelled as he watched Jiwon through the mirror, the elders blood boiling with rage. “From the top.” Hanbin said, turning around to face the others. The music started and everyone did the routine, minor mistakes but not bad enough to comment on. Or so they thought. Hanbin exhaled and turned the music off, earning confused looks from the boys. “Listen to me. You can’t keep making stupid fucking mistakes like this. What’s so hard about this? It’s not even that hard to get the steps right but here we are.” Hanbin said as he turned back around to turn the music on. The boys sighed as they got in position again to begin the dance. They danced for the whole entirety of the song, praying they didn’t mess up in Hanbins eyes. “What’s your problem? You’re never like this.” Hanbin said, walking closer to Jinhwan. “What do you mean what’s my problem? You’re the one yelling at us for little mistakes that can be easily fixed. We just need time-“ “No! There’s no time! And if they’re easily fixed why don’t you fucking fix them?” Hanbin yelled in his face. “Fuck you.” Jinhwan whispered. Hanbin pushed him backwards by his shoulders, alerting the others to pull them apart. “I don’t think any of you fucking understand why this is important. Do you want to get in trouble with me or our boss, you pick.” Hanbin said, the whole room becoming silent. He rubbed his temples and sighed. “Go home. Just.. go home.” He said. 

 

The boys inhaled and got their stuff and walked out of the door. They walked to the van that was parked outside and got in, Jinhwan and Jiwon getting on the back row. Hanbin climbed in between the said boys and set his bag between his legs. Jinhwan eyed over at him with a mean look and a smirk. “Somebody’s pent up.” Jiwon stated in Hanbins ear, causing him to noticeably shudder. 

 

Jinhwan snickered quietly as he reached down to palm the younger, making him gasp and look down. “S-stop.” Hanbin said, despite thrusting into his touch. “You hurt my feelings earlier.” Jinhwan said, fake pouting. Hanbin bit his lip and leaned his head backwards. “Someone- god. Someone could see..” Hanbin warned. Jinhwan looked at Jiwon with a giggle, earning one back. “I know you want them to. You want them to see how not so mean you are now.” Jiwon purred, reaching under Hanbins shirt to play with his nipples, the younger moaning softly. Jinhwan leaned over to attach his lips to Hanbins, reaching into his pants to palm him through his thin boxers in the process. Hanbin groaned and whined into Jinhwans mouth, the older swallowing them greedily. Jiwon moved closer to the younger, kissing and marking up his neck. Hanbin continued to whine into Jinhwans mouth as he became overwhelmed with pleasure. “Hyung..” Hanbin whimpered as he pulled away trying to thrust into Jinhwans hand harder. “Don’t get too eager.” Jiwon said. Hanbin groaned quietly as he held on to Jiwons hand as Jinhwan continued palming him. They heard their manager crank up the van and begin to drive away, suddenly noticing everyone in the car. 

 

Jinhwan pulled out Hanbins leaking cock, causing the said boy to gasp and flinch. Jiwon kissed Hanbin under his jaw, the younger moaning softly. “Please.” Hanbin whined into Jinhwans neck. “Please what, puppy?” Jinhwan purred, looking up at him as he stroked his cock. “F-faster.” He said. “Do you deserve it though? You were awfully mean to us..” Jiwon teased in his ear, still kissing all over his neck. “Fuck. ‘M sorry, hyung. Please.” Hanbin whined. Jinhwan smiled to himself as he sped up his pace immensely, the younger closing his eyes and holding back his cry’s the best he could. Jiwon cupped Hanbins face and turned him towards him, attaching their lips together. Hanbin whimpered into his mouth prettily, making Jiwon grow painfully hard. Hanbin pulled away with heavy breaths as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Close.” He whined. Jinhwan kept pumping until he released on his hand. He pulled his hand away and licked up Hanbins cum, the younger staring at his every movement. Jinhwan stared back, taking kitten licks seductively. “Puppy tastes so good.” Jinhwan purred, Hanbin inhaled sharply at his words, his softening dick immediately becoming hard once again. “What do you want, baby?” Jiwon asked. Hanbin avoided eye contact as he spoke softly. “Want you to fuck me.” Jinhwan hummed in response. “What if the others-“ “I don’t care. Just please.” Hanbin said. Jiwon looked over at Jinhwan with a smile. 

 

“Take off your pants and lay down on your stomach.” Jinhwan said, scooting backwards, his back against the window, Jiwon doing the same, facing him. Hanbin sat up and slipped his pants and underwear off. He got down on his stomach, his face facing Jinhwan, and his legs spread open for Jiwon. Jinhwan stared down at Hanbin with a smile, watching for his expressions as Jiwon stretched him out. He inserted one finger, then another, the younger holding back his moans. Jiwon added one more before sitting up and taking off his pants as well. Jinhwan did the same and sat back down in front of Hanbin. Jiwon spit in his hand and stroked his cock making sure it was lubed enough. He sat up on his knees and met with Hanbins hole, pushing in slowly. Jinhwan watched as Hanbins face turned into pure pleasure. “It’s not gonna suck itself, slut.” Jinhwan said, looking at his aching member. Hanbin positioned himself in front of Jinhwans dick, taking it in his mouth. Jiwon thrusted into his prostate head on, making Hanbin whine loudly against Jinhwans cock. Jinhwan bit his lip and gripped onto Hanbins brown locks harshly. “What’s going on?” Junhoe said, thankfully not looking back. “Hanbin doesn’t feel good and he said his stomach hurts.” Jiwon said, trying his best to sound normal. “Well tell him to keep it down.” Junhoe responded. Jinhwan bucked his hips into Hanbins throat, erupting a gagging sound and tears to land on his thighs. Hanbin pulled off his dick, breathing heavily as Jiwon continued to fuck him. Jinhwan grabbed Hanbins hair and placed him back in his original position. Hanbin gripped onto Jinhwans shirt tightly, whining continuously. Jinhwan held his head in place and thrusted into his mouth, feeling his thighs become damp with his tears. Hanbin gagged around his cock again and tried his best to take it. Jiwon quickened his pace and began pounding into Hanbins prostate. Hanbin grabbed a bigger handful of Jinhwans shirt and trembled against him. Jinhwan kept bucking into the heat of Hanbins mouth, the sight almost sending him over the edge. Jiwon dug his nails into Hanbins hips as he went faster, the younger letting out a sob. “Dumb baby can’t even keep quiet.” Jinhwan teased. Hanbin moaned in response, his legs shaking pathetically. Jiwon reached down to stroke Hanbins cock, the younger crying out in pleasure. He clawed Jinhwans thighs as he felt his orgasm approaching. He moaned once more before his vision became blurry with tears and he shook against the others bodies. Jinhwan felt his stomach tighten up along with Jiwon, both leaning their heads back. Jinhwan breathed out sharply before spilling his cum down Hanbins throat, the said boy swallowing it all as Jiwon came inside him, breathing heavily. Hanbin cried out as he used his hand to catch his cum before it could hit the car seat. The three boys sat still for a second, all breathing fast. Jinhwan grabbed Hanbins wrist, licking up all his cum in his palm tiredly. Hanbin sighed before moving his now clean hand away and sitting back up. “Tired.” He whined quietly as he leaned against Jiwon, the older snaking his arm around him sweetly. “Cute.” Jinhwan said, putting his clothes back on along with the others and enjoying their ride.


End file.
